Dreaming of Reality
by dakotapaigee
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Partial Summary; Edward tells his story of the horrid Spanish Influenza, gets turned into a Vamp, and years later meets a girl he remembers from somewhere. Somewhere from his dreams. What will happen? Read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell you a little bit about this story, so please read this before you continue on. There wasn't enough room for my full summary in that little space that they give you when you upload it, and I suck at writing short summaries. I have to do long ones XD. Sorry! LOL. Anywhoo, here it is:**

**The story begins in the summer of 1918. Edward is in the hospital, waiting for the Spanish Influenza to take him fully over, and pull him to the inevitable death that is nearly staring him straight in the eye. His father has just passed away from the disease, and his mother looks like she may be the next victim to this unescapable war going on between life and death. He has an odd dream of a brunette girl, with deep chocolate colored eyes. The girl from another time. The girl he's never met, yet he knows her. From Elizabeth Masens' last words, Carlisle is finally decided upon turning Edward into a vampire. A few years after his rebirth, Edward has become used to his new lifestyle, and more people have been added to their family. When a new girl moves to Forks, Washington, who looks oddly familiar, though she and Edward have never met, what will happen? Will he finally remember who she is, from that long ago dream? Will he pay her no attention, wanting nothing to do with the strange dream becoming reality? Read on and find out! :)**

**Haha, so, as you can hopefully see, I've got MOST of the story planned out.. not all of it, LOL. The ending is working itself out in my mind. I have the skeleton of the story, and now I need to add the flesh, but that is all up to YOU. You need to review Reveiw REVIEW!! haha. Can't wait to see what you all say and think about it! Criticism is welcome! No Flames, please.**

* * *

**Year: 1918, Chicago, Illinois**

**Edward's POV:**

I awoke from the dream with a start, causing the doctor across the room to look over at me, wondering whether the sickness was finally taking my body fully as its own, or if I was just going insane. He looked at me with knowing eyes, full of wisdom, and concern for all of his patients. It was a wonder that he hadn't caught this deadly bug yet, as most of the other doctors and nurses working in the hospital had. Once he realized that I was fine, or at least as fine as was possible for you to be when you had the Spanish Influenza, and turned his attention back to another patient.

I lay my head back down onto the thin pillow that was resting on the hospital bed, thinking more about my dream. It was a world completely out of this time. It looked more… technical. Like it was from the future…

The strangest part from my dream, and also the best, in my opinion, was the brunette girl with the deep chocolate, eyes, that communicated all her feelings. I had never seen this girl before, this I was sure of. I would've remembered her.

As I lay pondering over the girl, I began to become drowsy again. I was always sleeping these days, what with having this deadly disease that hardly even a fraction survived. I slowly drifted off to sleep once more, still thinking about the beautiful, pale brunette from my previous dream.

As I woke up, a few hours later, I could tell that my time was coming. Soon. I couldn't last much longer with all this pain. I had become pale, thin, and sickly in only a matter of a few weeks. I was lucky to have made it thus far. My father had already passed away, the previous day, and my mother looked like she could be next. However, that may be wrong. Maybe I was the next to go. I didn't know how bad off I was compared to her. I could be better, or I could be worse. All I knew was that, eventually I would die.

I was drowning in my own thoughts, not paying a mind to what was going on and being said around me. Still thinking about the lovely girl from my dreams.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I was, yet again, making rounds, checking up on all of the patients. None of them looked like they would make it much longer. I had just come in for my shift. I felt horrible going home each night to get sleep that I didn't need. I could help so much more here, but I had to keep up appearances. No one could find out about this secret.

I made my way to a frail woman, with strange, red-brown hair, it was almost a bronze color. Her son had also gotten that trait, along with her emerald green eyes, which were bright with emotion, despite the fact that she was closer to death with every passing second, every breath, every heartbeat. I wish there was more I could do for these humans, who were too weak to overcome the horrid disease taking over their bodies.

As I made it up to the side of Elizabeth Masen's bedside, she looked me straight in they eye. This surprised me for many reasons. Many people were immensely intimidated by my unnaturally topaz-colored eyes. Another reason was that many of the humans here were too far gone to be able to have their eyes concentrate on any one thing, they were too delusional and caught up in their own hallucinations.

Elizabeth, still staring me straight in the eye, began to speak to me, with such a strong, confident voice, that I would've thought impossible for someone who was on their deathbed.

"You need to save my son," she started "I know you can, Dr. Cullen. I know there's more you can do."

I looked at her, wondering if she was simply having one of her own hallucinations, or if she really knew something about me that no one was supposed to know. She seemed to sense my hesitation, because she went on.

"Dr. Cullen, I know you can help him. I know you're different. Special. You have to save my Edward. He's too young. He can't die. Not yet." she said, her voice getting weaker with every word. "He's too young." She repeated, even quieter.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ms. Masen, I have no more ability to save anyone in here, than any of the other doctors do." I lied, trying to get her to believe, not wanting my secret to get out. That was the one thing that couldn't happen.

"You must save him. My Edward. He's too young, too young… He can't die, not yet, too young." She was becoming more incoherent with every word she said. She was drifting, slowly drifting. Then she was asleep, I could here her heartbeat begin to come at random intervals, not at a normal pace. Then, her heart began to stutter, and then stopped.

I knew she had known something about me. I had become fond of she and her son. They were the first and last of my patients that I visited when I came in for my shift. I could tell that she knew something. She may not be right on the mark, but she knew there was something different about me.

I looked over at her son, I knew he was awake, from his breathing, but I could tell that he was in his own hallucinations. Not paying attention to anything or anyone around him. He had heard nothing that his mother had said to me.

I walked over to him, which seemed to pull him out of his reverie, and sighed, just looking at him, not sure how to tell him what had just happened. Not sure it was the right thing to do. Afraid it would make his health worse that it already was.

**Edward's POV:**

I was snapped out of my daydream by the doctor, Carlisle Cullen, I believe. He was standing over me, just staring down, as if he were wondering about whether to do something with me or not. Then he crouched down so that his eyes were leveled with mine. He had strange eyes. They were a golden color. An eye color I'd never seen before worn by anyone. After his eyes were leveled with mine, he began to speak.

"Edward, I'm sorry to say that I have some bad news for you." He started. He didn't need to go farther, I knew what he was going to say, but he didn't realize that, and continued anyways. "You're mother has just passed on. She didn't make it."

A single tear escaped my eye. I had known it would happen, I had been getting myself ready for her death, and mine. What I hadn't realized was that I had still been hanging on to one last thread of hope. Hope that she and I would make it through this, and become healthy and strong once more, to be able to live our lives again. I had had dreams to go to war. She didn't like those dreams, afraid my life would be taken away, but I felt it my duty for my country. I had been excited about it. Now, the real war was here, in the hospital. The war was between life and death. The latter was winning this battle. I could feel myself growing weaker by the minute. I stared up at Carlisle, knowing he had something more he wanted to say, but I was unable to stay awake much longer. I drifted back to sleep, no longer thinking, nor hoping, that I would wake up again in the morning.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I stared at the young boy of seventeen, as he drifted back into a restless slumber. I had a feeling he wouldn't have another chance at opening his eyes. At having hope of living much longer. His last thread that had been holding him here, keeping him alive, had been his mother, not wanting her to go through the pain of knowing that both her loved ones had died. He had held on just for her, and now that there was nothing to fight for anymore, I could see that he didn't want to hang onto the thread anymore. He wanted to just let go, and fall. To fall and finally be at peace once again, rather than in pain and agony.

I made the decision quickly. I had been wanting to have someone for company for a long while now, but unwilling to kill an innocent victim, taking away their life, as mine had been taken away from me. I knew now that this boy, Edward, was going to die anyhow. Most likely within the next few hours. I decided on the spot, Elizabeth Masen's last words, last wish, last breath had been used up by saying such. She wanted me to help Edward with what I was able to do. She knew I could do something. She had made up my mind. I brought Elizabeth out the morgue, then went back in for Edward, picked him up and brought him out in that direction, too. No one noticed he was still alive. There was still too much chaos going on inside the hospital for anyone to notice his disappearance, and mine.

I jumped with him, over rooftops until I made it to my own living complex. I went inside, and carefully placed the boy down. I wasn't sure exactly how to do this, but I had a good theory that if I could just control myself enough to bite him, get some venom into him, and be done with that, that he would be like me. I didn't want to do this, yet I wanted to badly. I didn't want to put him through the most intense pain, that wouldn't even be imaginable for me if I hadn't experienced it myself. I didn't want to doom him to a life that he may not welcome at all. But I didn't give myself time to think too much about those things, knowing I would talk myself out of it, and watch the boy go to his death. A death that he didn't deserve. A death that was nearly looking him straight in the eyes. As I looked at the unconscious figure laying in front of me, I thought about him. The potential he had. He was a sweet boy. Always polite. I had never heard of him being the opposite. Everyone always spoke of him with fervor, wishing their own children were more like him.

I bit the inside of his wrist, and pulled away. I had much control with being around blood. It was hard for me, still, having the actual taste of it, the feel of it in my mouth, but I was strong enough to pull away. Thankfully. I repeated this in a few more places, his other wrist, his ankles, his neck, trying to make it so that the venom would spread faster, not wanting the poor boy in pain for too long a time.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

I felt the doctors teeth go into me once more. Not understanding exactly what he was doing to me, but not having the energy to pay too much thought to it or even to ask.

That was when the pain started. As soon as I thought it couldn't get any harder to stand, as soon as I thought I would burst from the amount of pain and agony I was in, it intensified, vaulting up more than I thought possible.

What was Dr. Cullen doing to me? If he was going to kill me anyways, why couldn't he just let me die peacefully in my sleep, as I thought I was going to? Why did he have to put me through more pain that I had already been in? What was the point in him doing this to me? Was this his way of helping me? What kind of doctor was he?

I writhed in pain, not wanting to live another minute. I had no reason for living anymore. I had no family, and I didn't want to go through all of this pain, even if it meant that I would survive in the end. What was the point!?

I wasn't sure how long it had been. I didn't care. All I was aware of was the fact that the burning, the agony, the pain, had intensified way beyond the point that I would've thought imaginable. Only this wasn't imaginary. This was completely real. The burning was slowly making it's way to my heart. I knew that this was it for me. It was going to all be over soon. My heart sped, to a breakneck speed, not a speed that could be healthy for it at all. The burning, still intensifying, though, I didn't know how that was possible, was like molten lava, leaving a pathway through my veins, deadening them. Leaving nothing behind. I could begin to feel my fingertips come back to life, the fire leaving them, and allowing them to have a peaceful cooling feeling again. I didn't dare move them, though afraid that it would somehow cause more pain to the rest of my body which felt like it should be completely inflamed by now.

My heartbeat sped up further, then stuttered, and stopped completely. The burning fire going away, along with my last heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is my newest story. I realize that I've started two other stories, and have only gotten the first chapter up, but i haven't gotten a lot of reviews. At all. Which is really disappointing :( I think this is my best story yet. I'll try and make the plot better as I go. Unlike with my other stories, I actually have everything planned out for this one. The other two, I'm just kind of writing as I go... and... yeah. LOL. Okay, I'm going to stop with my authors note [Yeah right! More like a rant, rather than a note, XD] and let you get on with your lives. Please comment/review. Leave ideas, maybe? I'm always open to suggestions. :) Oh, yeah, and also, I'm planning on going on all different perspectives and POV's on this story. Just to warn you all.. I was only going to to Edward to start with, but some parts where Carlisle is speaking (Like when he's talkign to Elizabeth) Edward isn't paying attention, and therefore, couldn't tell that part of the story. And I kind of like how it is with different POV's, so i'm going to keep it that way. :) Just a heads up! Remember, REVIEW :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!!!**

**~TwilightFanatic463**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Please read the author's note at the end! It has some information in it, and it also explains somethign that I desperately need help with! Please and thank you! ;D)**

* * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Year: 1920, Denali, Alaska**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Edward's POV:**

I had gotten used to this lifestyle. I didn't mind it as much as I had used to. I actually somewhat enjoyed it. We had a whole family now, aside from Carlisle and I, there was Esme, Carlisle's new wife, Rosalie, who Carlisle had saved, hoping that she and I would fall in love, but it hadn't quite turned out as he had hoped. We loved each other, but only as a brother and sister could. She now had her Emmett. And the newest additions, who had had lives before this, not involving Carlisle in their transformation and re-birth, had recently joined us. Alice and Jasper.

Everyone had found someone to love. Everyone except for me. I was used to it. I knew I wouldn't find someone. The only girl I had ever felt anywhere near in love with was that girl from… could it really only be two years ago? The brunette with the unrealistically communicative eyes. The one who had haunted my dreams, and thoughts for my last human days. The one who had me thinking of her for days, nonstop. The one I still thought about, though not as often. She wasn't even a real memory. Just a mere dream I had had as a human. I had no ties to her. I never had, and I doubted that I ever would have ties that were that strong to someone. The only strong ties I had ever had were to my family. Old and new.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I had all moved in with some of Carlisle's old friends, The Denali Clan. Tanya, Kate, and Irina.

I had developed an odd power. I could read what people were thinking. I ignored it most of the time, not paying attention to the buzzing and humming of voices in my head. Alice had the power to predict the future. Jasper could control the moods of people around him. Whether it be just one person, or an entire room full of them. He could make them calm, excited, tired, or any other emotion that he felt they needed to have at the time. Kate had the power to send an electrical shock to other people. She could just touch their skin with hers, and they would instantly be shocked with a powerful jolt of electricity.

Alice and I had become very close, both of us having strange things happening in our heads, that we weren't in control of, they just happened. Her catching glimpses and flashes of the future as people made their minds up on things. Me, hearing voices in my head, voices that weren't being spoken aloud. Voices that possibly don't want to be heard by anyone besides their own mind. I felt like I was invading everyone's privacy. They were all used to it by now. They knew if I had the choice I would shut it down when I didn't want it going. That I wanted my mind at peace everyone once and a while, too.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Year: 1924, Denali, Alaska**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I walked into the living room, where the whole family was sitting, conversing with each other. I sat down next to Tanya, in the only open seat left, considering there were already nine other people sitting in the room. I didn't jump into the conversation, I just sat there and thought, not paying attention to what was being said around me. At least not until I heard my name said. I snapped out of my daze and looked at Alice, who had been the one to catch my attention. I then realized that she hadn't said my name out loud. She had said it in her mind, trying to get my attention.

I looked away from her, before anyone had gotten a chance to notice that I was looking at her, knowing that if she wasn't saying it out loud, it was something that she didn't need a direct answer from me to say.

_Edward_, she thought, _are you alright?_ She was concerned, I could tell, but I didn't want to let her know that she had hit the mark.

I shifted my gaze up towards the ceiling, just a little, then back to where I had originally been looking, showing her that my answer was yes. I was okay. But I really wasn't. I didn't need her to get worked up over something, at least not in front of everyone.

She knew I was lying, but she let it go, for now. I knew she would hound me about it later on, until I told her every detail of what was going on. She hated being out of the loop, even if it was only one person who was in it at the time, she had to make her way through.

One annoying thing about Alice: She was nosy. Nosy, but she was nosy because she cared so much.

I lifted the corners of my lips slightly, as a sign of 'thanks' and then went back into my reverie. I needed to figure out who The Girl was. The Girl who was haunting my every thought these days. The Girl who I had never seen, never knew existed. The Girl who, for all I knew, didn't exist at all, maybe she never would, maybe she was just a figment of my human imagination. Of childhood… of hallucination.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Year: 1925. Denali, Alaska**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Do you all really have to go? Edward, couldn't you at least stay?" Tanya said, momentarily forgetting the fact that I could read minds. The underlying statement in that last sentence: _Edward, why can't you give me a chance? Why don't you love me like I love you? Why are you leaving? I don't want you to go._

Carlisle picked up on this subtle statement without having a power to help him.

"Tanya," he began, "you know we would all stay if we could, but we've been here for five years, and we can barely pass as the ages that we're trying to claim. It's time to move on. We'll come back and visit. It's time that we all be on our way, and stop raising suspicion." he finished.

_Thank you, Carlisle!_ I thought, even though he couldn't hear me, as he would be able to if he were me. Sometimes he could be a major lifesaver… in more ways than just that I realized, considering he was a doctor….

_**(A/N: If you're confused in any way about why I added that part, about Tanya, ask about it in a review… but if you can help it, refrain from asking, because I did it for a reason, that you'll find out further on in the story!)**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**86 years later, Year: 2006, Forks, Washington**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I went out to my Volvo, waiting for the rest of my family. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie… They were outside, and into the vehicle only a matter of seconds later. Alice sat in the passenger seat, and I drove us all to school.

I pulled into the parking lot, and instantly saw a red, rusted Chevy truck pull in moments after I had, I knew that this must be the new girl, Isabella Swan. Her father, Charlie, had told Carlisle all about her, he was excited to have her finally coming to live with him. He didn't see her often, and didn't know why she had made the sudden decision to live with him, but didn't pay it a second thought; he wasn't objecting to it.

I turned away, uninterested. It was then that I realized that I was hearing nothing coming from where her vehicle was turning into an empty parking space. I paid closer attention, still not looking her way. The silence in that spot was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Why was I unable to hear her thoughts? This was frustrating me more than I thought was possible. This had never happened before. I turned around, a glare already on my face, and looked at the girl, her back to me as she got out of the old Chevy.

I noticed as she slipped a little on the thin layer of ice that had covered the ground during the night. She was clumsy, I could already see that; it wasn't too hard to guess. She gathered her things, closed the truck door, and turned around, looking warily around the school lot. She was nervous, I could see, but what I noticed immediately after that was that she looked oddly familiar… as if from a dream…

She saw me then, and her jaw dropped. She quickly recovered, and quickly walked in the general direction of the front office. Probably eager to get away from my facial expression: a glare mixed with udder astonishment.

It was her. The girl from my dreams. The girl with the chocolate, brown eyes. The eyes that communicated everything the girl felt inside. All her feelings, her thoughts. Was it possible that fate was really laid out this way? Was it really in the stars? Destiny?

What was I thinking? There was no destiny. No fate, that had been laid out for me. It was just a dream. Nothing had happened. She was just simply in it. Nothing special about her at all.

I knew that was a lie, deep down, but I couldn't bring myself to let myself fully except the truth. I had to think of other things, not wanting to think of the inevitable.

I thought about my family, which led to me thinking about how all of them had someone to love; next topic. I thought about this monotonous school, where the new girl was now attending. I couldn't keep this up, everything led to her, in some way or another. I had to figure out why I couldn't read her mind. I had to figure it out soon, before it drove me to insanity.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Bella's POV:**

As I stepped out of my truck, and onto the slick, icy ground, I slipped a little. Hoping no one had taken notice of it, I caught my balance quickly, gathered my things, and shut the truck door behind me. I took a deep breath, and turned around, preparing myself for the long day ahead of me.

I looked around the lot, taking in all the people, though, compared to Phoenix, there really weren't that many people at all. My eyes lingered on a group of people, parked almost directly across from me. They were beautiful. No, beautiful didn't even begin to cover them. Beautiful was an understatement.

One of them was glaring at me. Why? I couldn't have done anything to him already. I hadn't spoken a word to anyone besides my dad since I had arrived here. How was it possible for him to be mad at me?

I pried my eyes away from his, and rapidly walked towards the general area of where I thought the front office was. I needed to pick up my schedule. And get away from the hateful eyes of _him_.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter... Also, I REALLY would appreciate if any of you had an idea for a new Story title...? Because I originally was planning on doing this in only Edward's Perspective, but, as you can see, even in the first chapter, that's not happnening, because we've now had Carlisle and Bella's Perspectives, too, sooo... any ideas? Because I think that 'Edward's Story' is a bit too vague now... I'd appreciate it and give credit to whoever can think of a new title for me, [and just so that you're aware of it, if I dont pick your title, don't feel bad, please, I'll choose whicever one I think fits the best with the story.] Thank you to anyone who helps me with this. And don't forget ▬ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! It's greatly appreciated, and I looove criticism! Was it good? Bad? Did something need a little work? did you like one part? Did you hate one part? Tell me! I want feedback, please! :) Reviews motivate me to write more! hehe. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed ▬ next chapter will be up pretty soon, since school's out for two weeks, and I have time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**[[A/N: Okay, so ILoveEdwardCullen124 came up with the new title for my story :D Thank you SO MUCH. Much appreciated, haha. Okay, sorry. I know I said that I'd have the chapters up faster, but I've had some stuff going on lately, and I haven't really felt like writing… at all… So, I really want to apologize for keeping everyone waiting. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. No promises that it'll be soon ;/... sorry. lol. And I'm sorry that this one was so short, but I wrote it like a month ago, and I haven't written anymore, so I decided to give you what was done so far, and maybe if I get more reviews it'll motivate me more? Please and thank you! Lol. Anywhoo, e****nough of my chitter-chatter, and here's Chapter Three of Dreaming of Reality… Hope you enjoy!]]**

* * *

**************  
Edward's POV:  
**************

I gazed as she walked away from me, feeling bad for making her feel even more uncomfortable than she probably already was. I gave my goodbyes to my family, and walked to the office. I arrived just as she was stepping out of the doors, a schedule in hand. She took no notice in me, just walked slowly, while gazing down, analyzing her classes.

As I reached her, my senses went wild with how amazing she smelled. I had never smelled anything so wonderful, so potent, before. I pushed that thought aside, trying to ignore the struggle that my true self was putting against me; ignoring the thirst.

I put a casual expression on my face, so I wouldn't frighten her again, and spoke. "Excuse me," I started, "are you Bella?"

She turned and faced me, a bewildered look on her face. "Yeah, I am… how did y¾"

"Your father." I said, cutting her off, knowing her question before she had even started to say it.

"Oh… I see," she replied quietly.

"I'm Edward, by the way." I said to her, nearly forgetting to introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you," she said, still hesitant.

"Would you like me to show you around the school?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes, so that I could begin decoding her thoughts.

"Well, you don't need to…" I could see that she was nervous, but I didn't back down.

"I don't mind at all, though. What's your first class? I'll show you where to go."

She handed me her schedule without another word, and as I began to walk, she silently kept pace with me.

I only had one class with her: Biology. Just as I finished showing her around, the bell rang, and she thanked me, and wandered off to where I had told her that her first class was.

The day passed in a blur, because today, I actually had something that was somewhat interesting to think about. I couldn't wait until the time came for me to go to Biology.

As I sat down in the lunchroom with the rest of my family, my eyes instantly scanned the rest of the cafeteria, looking for the girl with the silent thoughts. She wasn't too hard to find. I just listened to peoples thoughts, and followed their eyes. Bella was the center of attention today, though, from the looks of it, she wasn't very fond of it all.

She was slumped in her seat, enough to show that she was nervous, but not enough for other people to notice anything different. Her forehead was creased, her eyebrows slightly pulled together, showing her stress, and discomfort. She was looking everyone straight in the eye, as she spoke to them. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she got asked questions that caught her off guard.

Just as I heard Emmett silently ask me why I was staring at the girl, she turned her gaze over towards my table. I locked my gaze on hers, holding her eyes. I concentrated, trying to see into her deeply hidden thoughts. Nothing. This was so frustrating! Why was I unable to hear her? This had never happened before. Was something wrong?

I had always wished that I could just silence all the humming voices, that flowed freely through my head. I had always wished that I could be normal ¾ or at least as normal as I could be, considering my being a vampire, and all. Why was it that I had my mind set on hearing this girl? On getting to know her? Why was she so special?

I answered that thought instantly. It was too easy to answer. _She's the girl from the dream._ That is, after all, the only thing that had been running through my mind all day.

I had to find a way to talk to her, to get into her mind. If not my usual way, I would have to do it the harder way. I would have to pry, and ask questions. Something that she obviously was not comfortable with, but I needed this. I was tired of the constant frustration that was hanging over me.

I realized I was still staring at Bella, my eyes locked on hers. I jerked my gaze away from her, and looked to Emmett, who was still staring at me, along with the rest of my family, waiting for the answer to his question. I quickly turned around to find that Bella had turned back around, to face the people she was sitting with. I could see a crimson tint to her facial features, and I had the odd impression that I was the cause of it, from holding her gaze for so long.

I turned, once again, back to my family, and simply shook my head. I then grabbed my tray of uneaten food, and headed for the cafeteria exit. Time for biology with Bella.

***********  
Bella's POV  
***********

I walked down the halls of the Science Building, and approached the correct classroom. I took a deep breath, and turned the knob on the door, opening it slowly, and carefully made my way toward the teachers desk. I handed him the slip, and he signed it, then handed it back to me. I was thankful that he wasn't going to make me introduce myself to the class. I couldn't do that. Not again. He motioned to an empty seat ¾ the only empty seat ¾ for me to go to, and continued taking attendance.

I slowly made my way to where I had been told to go, surprised to see Edward sitting at the same lab table. I set my books on the table, and took my seat, gazing straight ahead as the teacher began teaching the lesson.

I eventually started doodling in my notebook. I had learned this all before, no need to learn it all over again.

I could feel Edward's eyes, watching my every move. _Why was he staring at me like that?_ I ignored him for a while, but finally caved, feeling uncomfortable as I turned and my thoughts abruptly deserted my mind, as my eyes met his penetrating gaze.

* * *

**[[A/N;; Again, sorry for the short length of it :( I really have had some troubles lately, lol. And the writer's block was no help, either xD. Anways. Again, reviews will help motivate me. I DO have ideas for the story, I just need a push, haha. I need something to make me actually FEEL like doing this otherwise this story will never be completely written. Comments are highly appreciated :D Thank you all, and I really hope you understand my viewpoint on why it took -- and will take -- so long... ]]**


	4. Chapter 4

***Before you begin reading, I may advise that you go back and read the first three chapters over again. Unless you just have an absurdly amazing memory. In that case, read on!***

**EDWARD'S POV**

Despite my efforts to avert my eyes, so as not to alarm her, I couldn't help but to stare at Bella. I wasn't sure what emotions were playing across my face, but I was sure that it was contorted into some form of anger or frustration.

I just couldn't understand how it was that I was unable to read her thoughts. How was she any different from any other student or faculty member at this school? How was she any different from _anyone _that I had met in my long, drawn out hell of an existence?

_Look away, Cullen. You're probably scaring the girl half to death._ My mind battled within itself, unsure whether to give up and look away, or to continue to stare and anger myself further with the _how_'s and_ why_'s of this girl's magical and impossibly effortless ability to shield her thoughts from my prying mind.

You would think that I would find this relieving in a way. I had finally found someone who, if I focused on her and only her, could quiet the rest of the meaningless thoughts that ran through everyone else's minds. I normally hated my ability. Of course, I had moments that I was thankful for being able to read people's thoughts. It helped me greatly in beating my brothers during our chess matches. No one had a chance in beating me at anything. And yet, this one, seemingly harmless human girl was able to keep her mind closed and silent, and I found it infuriating that I couldn't hear what she was thinking. Was she afraid to be in such close proximity to me? Most humans were.

She seemed to be paying no attention to the lecture that the biology teacher was giving. Question after question ran through my mind. Did she not like science? Did the lesson confuse her? Was she one of those people who learned better by teaching themselves? Or one of those students who just didn't care about school at all? Did she know how easily she was driving me over the edge of insanity?

Just then, Bella's eyes shifted over towards me, so subtly and quick that a normal human wouldn't have noticed. A few seconds passed and she finally turned herself in her seat so that she could more easily face me. I could tell that she wanted to say something to me – she was probably wondering what my problem was – but she stopped before any sound came out of her mouth and just stared into my eyes.

And there they were again. She was looking at me with those big, deep brown eyes that had no bottom in sight. I wanted to look into those eyes for eternity, and swim in the warmth that they held. I was once again highly aware of how much her eyes said. I may not be able to read her mind, but her thoughts played out like a movie through her eyes. Her eyes were saying how she was feeling the same strange pull between us as I was. Before I could push the absurd thought away, I was left wondering whether she had had the same dream as I had. But how? That was almost a century ago… this girl hadn't been alive then. The dream had to be some sort of sick coincidence. There was no way that the both of us had had it.

**SURPRISE!**

**I know, I know. I am a horrible person. Not only do I not update for FOUR YEARS, but when I do update.. it's only about 600 words. Horrible. You are more than welcome to kick and throw rocks at me for as long as your BIG, LOVING, FORGIVING heart desires... hehe :)**

**Anyhow. I am NOT promising weekly, or even monthly updates for this story. I am a very busy person, but I have been wanting to get back into writing for a long time. I will update when I can, even if the chapters are short. I probably won't turn this into a really long fic, but I willdo my best to at least get it to a conclusion. **

**If any of you few followers are still participating in this site, I would LOVE to hear from you!**

**PS - If I repeated anything or accidentally skipped something in the story line, PM me or leave a review saying so and I will happilly get back o you on what happened. Keep in mind it's been just as long since I've written this as it has been since you've read it...**

**Love you! :)**

**-Dakota**


End file.
